Big 4 Crew
The Big 4 Crew are the four biggest gangster crews of the area, divided from the Han River in four regions: North, South, East, and West. Origin The 4 crews were created by Gun sometime before Daniel entered high school. The purpose of these crews is to employ minors to earn money for Gun. Each gang is responsible for paying $100,000 as a monthly fee and are encouraged to earn their money in a legal way, although illegal methods are expected. Later on Goo was hired as Gun's partner and assisted him in collecting money. Both Gun and Goo sought successors for their business in the meantime, scouring Seoul for suitable candidates. Eventually Gun had to retire from the business and become Crystal's bodyguard, leaving Goo to collect the money by himself. Overview The Big 4 Crew is a collection of the four biggest gangster crews in the area divided from the Han River. Since Jae Won High School is in the middle of the entire area, it remains neutral. The four crews are divided as follows: * North: God Dog * South: Workers * East: Hostel * West: Big Deal Bum Jae said that there are two rumors surrounding the Big 4 Crew: the first being that one person is behind the whole creation of the Big 4 Crew. The second rumor is that each crew has their own illegal business operation. Originally Backdoor was supposed to be one of the four crews, but Gun changed his mind about them and made Hostel into a crew instead. Darius Hong used to be their leader, but is now in juvenile detention. North: God Dog God Dog used to be a crew known by a different, name that is unknown. The name was changed by Johan Seong when he took over the crew. Their main business is fake bank accounts. South: Workers Not much is known about the Workers. Jace described Workers as "beyond a teenage level" and they were looked at as more of "an enterprise than a crew." They earn the most money out of the crews, and are said to dress nicely. East: Hostel At the time of Chapter 149 Hostel was in the middle of a major makeover, but they were considered "the worst criminals". Jang Hyun used to be the head of Hostel and was considered one of the top candidates to be Jong Gun's successorLookism, Episode no 208,'' ''"Then are you going to hand over your spot to Johan once this is over?" Goo asked. "Don't tell me you're still hung up over that kid. That kid who went off the grid. What was his name again? Oh yeah. Eli Jang." Lookism, Episode no 211, "Your leadership isn't much to look at like Jake (comparing God Dogs to Big Deal)," Gun said. "You don't make as much as money as the Workers (comparing God Dogs to the Workers). At least, show some decency like Eli who just disappeared...never mind (comparing God Dogs to Hostel)." . Their main operation involve the runaway fams. West: Big Deal Jace does not describe much about the "Big Deal" crew, except that their main business is an illegal betting ring led by Jake Kim. Jake's actions in the illegal betting arc led to him being locked up at a juvenile detention center, along with many other members of Big Deal. Central: Burn Knuckles While Lee Eun Tae's Burn Knuckles aren't part of the Big 4 Crew, some of the members have been recruited to join them. Many of the members of the Burn Knuckles have been scouted by one or more of the four crews, either aiming to absorb the Burn Knuckles or wipe them out. Uniting the Crews Uniting the four crews is a task given by Gun to candidates he considers worthy of becoming his successor. Gun not only makes an insane amount of money, he also has a lot of influence due to his wealth. As a result, many people are vying for his and Goo's position. Gun's only rule for someone to be a successor is that they do not engage in illegal activity, because that may get him into legal trouble. Goo has not given this task to anyone. Gun's first candidate for the job was Eli Jang, but he quit the crew business and disqualified himself. His second candidate was Jake Kim, but he was disqualified due to the illegal betting ring. Johan Seong was the third candidate, disqualified due to poor leadership and the fake bank accounts. Gun has since offered candidacy to Daniel Park and Zack Lee, but both have refused on grounds of principle. This 4 crews were first mentioned by DG in Chapter 146, who told Park Hyung Suk that if he united the four crews he would tell him the secret of his bodies. Since Hyung Suk did not know who or what the Big 4 Crew meant, he looked to Park Bum Jae in Chapter 149 for advice since he "seemed like he'd know about that." During the God Dog arc Daniel decided to destroy the four crews. Vasco has vowed to help Daniel along with the Burn Knuckles. Notes and References Category:Locations Category:Teammates Category:Gangs